1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage cases and more particularly to handheld cases for storing toy vehicle collections and the like.
2. Background Art
There exists a wide variety of cases for storing small collectible items such as small toy vehicles. One such case is similar to a briefcase in appearance and is provided with a plurality of individual compartments for receiving the vehicles. The cover of the case is transparent, thereby permitting the collection to be viewed without the necessity of opening the case.
A primary disadvantage of such prior art cases is that they are rather ordinary in appearance. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage inasmuch as it is attractive in appearance, yet accomplishes the desired function of storing and transporting a toy vehicle collection. This and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the invention together with the drawing.